


Heat

by trinadeckers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinadeckers/pseuds/trinadeckers
Summary: Robin and Regina are sated and happy and grinning at each other in a way that would give the Charming idiots back in Storybrooke a run for their money after celebrating Valentine's Day. Dark!OQ





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlawqueenbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/gifts).



Regina’s celebrated Valentine’s Day before, but never like this. It’s neither her or Robin’s favorite holiday, that’s reserved for Halloween and Christmas, but having each other today is nice and their feelings for the holiday might be changing. Robin left her early this morning for a heist with the Merry Men, or so she thought. He had returned later that evening carrying freshly sliced deer meat, a bottle of the local wine, and a package he described as being for later. Maybe he’s more of a romantic than she previously thought. Dinner had been delicious and he had insisted on grilling the meat himself, a let me spoil you tonight, your majesty, murmured against her lips when she started to protest.

Regina didn’t complain too much then and she’s certainly not complaining now as Robin suggests she go upstairs and slip into something more comfortable. She gives him a raised eyebrow when he shoves her gently from the room. As soon as she enters their chambers she snaps her fingers causing candles to light and a fire to roar, a quick wave of her hand and she’s dressed in a deep violet silk nightgown. Regina takes her hair down herself, some things are best done by hand. She’s removing he last pin just as Robin enters. Their eyes meet in the mirror, both wearing gentle smiles and then she’s turning to face him. She watches his eyes darken as they take her in.

Regina leans back against the dresser, posing just a bit and grins when Robin takes a deep breath. 

“Like what you see?” She cant help but flirt.

He’s right in front of her now and leaning forward to brace his hands on either side of her effectively pinning her in. His nose brushes against hers and he whispers outs “I love what I see.”

That’s all it takes and then she’s kissing him. She feels him shift and then his hand is burying itself her now freed curls. They’re good at this. The kissing. They’re good at other things too.  
Time passes and the room grows warmer, a combination of body heat as they shift to get closer together and firelight. Eventually Regina has enough and drags them both over to the side of the bed. Clothes are done away with by a wave of her hand and she stifles a laugh at Robin’s glare. His I wanted to strip you out of that nightgown myself is grumbled against her neck and any reply dies on her lips when he finds that spot at the hinge of her jaw and urges her down on to the furs that cover the bed.

Hours later the room reeks of wax, pine and sandalwood, and bergamot in the best possible way. They’re sated and happy and grinning at each other in a way that would give the Charming idiots back in Storybrooke a run for their money. Regina sighs contentedly as Robin’s fingers trace each vertebrae of her spine and snuggles deeper into his chest.

She’s almost dozed off when Robin’s chest vibrates with a muffled laugh.

“What’s so funny?” she whispers.

He presses a kiss to her brow before answering. “Was just thinking about how neither of us cared much for this holiday and now I’d say we like it; but maybe we should give it a new name.”

She’s a bit more awake but still a little confused.

“And that’s funny?”

“Not the idea. My name for the holiday.”

“I’m terrified to ask. What is it?”

“Hump Day.”


End file.
